Half Breed
by Lone Shadow Wolf
Summary: She's the only one of her kind. She's a half breed. Her parents killed for their crimes, she's living on her own, but now both races want her for her great power. But she doesn't want to be in the war, but is being chased by both vampires and witches!
1. The Chase

Half Breed  
  
DISCLAIMERS: i don't own gundam! never have, never will, unless maybe i become a billionaire!  
  
Lina crept in the shadows, not making a sound. She knew they were looking for her. How ironic, she thought to herself. I was never wanted before, now both races were fighting each other just to have her on their side.  
  
Lina shook her head to get rid of her thoughts. I can't get distracted now. I gotta be careful. Lina looked around her and saw no signs of movement. She glided through the darkness to where her shelter was. No one would ever look for her there, but she still had to be careful.  
  
It's not as if your life is in danger or anything, she thought. But I don't want to get caught in this war. She sighed inwardly, not wanting to make a sound. She crept inside the shelter and found it empty. Good.  
  
She went to the mat that was laid under the wood and metal. If anyone had found her shelter, they would not be able to find her. Her mat was well hidden and so she could sleep in peace. Lina laid down on her mat, ready to sleep.  
  
Her eyes were closed when she heard something moving. Her sense were ver sharp, so she was able to her the other vampire's footsteps. Lina went rigid with anxiety. What they found her? She had to get outta here, but first, she had to hide her aura. She did so very quickly, being used to doing this many times before.  
  
"I know she's here. I can sense her aura. If she isn't here, she was just recently," came a voice. It was male. Another male voice answered the first.  
  
"Be quiet," he hissed. "If she's here, she'll hear us."  
  
"I don't think she's here. I can't sense her aura," the first voice whined.  
  
"Duo, shut up. She can hide her aura just as easily as we can. I'm sure she knows how to since this chase has been going on for some time," the second voice snapped quietly.  
  
"Oh all right," Duo said huffily. "What's gotten into you Trowa?"  
  
"We're on a mission. If we don't succeed, we'll lose our title and everything else," Trowa answered. Lina began to shrink. She shifted to a rat and ran through a crack.  
  
In the ancient times, vampires couldn't shape shift. Only the shape shifters could. Course, that all changed when they went to the vampire side. Others went to the witches. Now, all vampires were shape shifters while shape shifting witches were rare. An advantage on the vampires' part.  
  
Lina skittered across the floor and ran to the door. Trowa heard her and turned around. "There!" he shouted. Duo turned around and chased after her alongside Trowa. Lina ran outside and hide in the bushes. They'd find her soon, so she shifted into an owl. By the time she spread her wings, the vampires had already spotted her.  
  
Lina tore into the sky as the other vampires shifted and followed her. Stop Lina instantly shielded her mind. The vampires were trying to communicate with her through the mind. She flew faster, fear giving her extra speed.  
  
There was a turn up ahead. I can lose them here, Lina thought. She turned sharply and was gone from sight. She quickly shifted into an ant and hid in the tree. The two vampires came to where she disappeared, cursing.  
  
"Where the hell did she go?" Duo growled angrily.  
  
"We'll split up. You go that way and I'll go this way," Trowa said. "And contact the others. We can find her better if the whole team is here."  
  
"Alright." They then split off into different directions. Lina waited for ten minutes before she shifted into an owl once more. She sprang into the air and was instantly attcked. She hit the ground and fell back into her human form. She quickly got up and stood in a fighting stance as the other vampire shifted to his human form. Lina cursed at her impatience.  
  
"So, you're the famous Lina?" he asked. It was the one named Trowa.  
  
"Leave me alone," she hissed. The moon reflected off her eyes in an angry glint.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that," he said. He did not brag and boast like the other vampires she had encountered. "Our race needs you."  
  
"I don't want to be in any races," Lina spat.  
  
"But you are the only one of your kind," Trowa said reasonably.  
  
"So go breed some then."  
  
"You know that's forbiddened. That's why your parents died in the hands of their own clan."  
  
"You leave my parents out of this," Lina hissed angrily. Her rage was building up, and her power was rising. Trowa put up his hands to show that he meant no harm.  
  
"I can sense your power rising. No need for that. I am only asking that you come with us to see if you want to join us. Let me show you how great our race is. Then decide." His voice was coaxing, but Lina stood her ground.  
  
"Leave me be." It was then she heard others. She whirled around to see four other vampires rushing to them. Lina cursed. He had been distracting her until his friends came back. Lina retreated to the bushes, but was stopped by one of the vampires.  
  
The others quickly surrounded her. She growled and stood in her fighting stance. The one who had stopped her from retreating spoke up. "You won't be leaving. Our mission was to seek you out and bring you back, and that's what we'll do," he said in a deadly voice. One of the other vampires laughed. It was Duo.  
  
"Must you sound like a robot Heero?" he asked. He recieved a glare from his comrade. Lina took this moment to attack Duo. He was caught off guard, and Lina was very skilled at battle. So she finished him quite easily. He was on the ground out cold when she was through.  
  
The others growled at her and advanced towards her. One of them lunged at her but Lina countered it with a swift kick. He was thrown off to the side as she whirled around to fight off another attcker. One seemed to hesitate and stepped back from the fight. Lina watched him with the corner of her eyes. She was met with an attack from the other vampires, though Trowa seemed like he didn't want to fight really.  
  
Well, less of them to fight, Lina thought. She met Heero with a fake punch and a kick. He flipped before he hit the ground. The other whom she had thrown off to the side was up and attacked. She blocked and he retreated back. He and Heero both attacked at the same time, but Lina was ready.  
  
She had summoned her power from her witch line and let it loose. It hit them before they could dodge it. They flew back as the force hit them. Lina once more summoned her power, combining her witch power with her vamparic power to finish them, but was tackled to the ground.  
  
"You shouldn't do that," Trowa said. He had her pinned to the ground. Lina gathered her power to force him off her, but was knocked out when Heero smacked her with a hit that was made for knocking someone unconcious.  
  
The only thing she remembered before the blackness took over, was being lifted up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A vampire and a witch could not love each other for it was forbiddened among there kind. Those who disobeyed, were killed along with their child if they had one. So there weren't any half breeds that survived. Lina is therefor the only of her kind and is very valuable. War has broken throughout the tense races and Lina has the power to destroy them.  
  
Although the need for her kind of power is great, the law still stands and no one is allowed to bypass it. Lina would've been killed if not for this need. Now, why don't they just breed? I already told you, and besides, if they did do that, those people would be hated among their races and disgraced. 


	2. Betrayal

Half Breed  
  
DISCLAIMERS: i don't own gundam! never have, never will, unless maybe i become a billionaire!  
  
A/N: by the way, to answer the question of one of my reviewers (thanx!) Lina is not Relena. I don't exactly favor her very much, considering the fact that Heero is my second favorite character. So Lina is and orginal character that I own.  
  
Lina's eyes blinked open. She saw a ceiling above and quickly sat up as memories of last night came flooding through her head. And to add to that, her head felt sore. She shook her head and instantly felt another presence.  
  
Lina turned sharply to see someon sitting on a chair with a slight smile on his face. "How fortunate that you wake up on my shift to guard you," he said. Lina remembered him as Trowa.  
  
"Where am I," Lina demanded.  
  
"You are in a castle surrounded by guards. All vampires of course," Trowa said. "Our leader does not wish for our honored guest to leave... unexpectedly." Lina growled. She was trapped.  
  
"Now, you must change into proper clothes to go to the feast," Trowa said with a small smile. As if on cue, a woman thrust open the door and came in. Trowa got up and bowed to her. "Mistress Noin," he addressed her.  
  
"I told you, you don't need to call me that. Just Noin," she said. Trowa gave her a smile before leaving. Noin turned to face Lina.  
  
"Greetings Lina. I am Noin, mistress of this castle," she said with a bow. "It is an honor for you to be here."  
  
"Well, I didn't really have much of a choice," Lina muttered. Noin gave her a rueful smile.  
  
"Yes, well, men always resort to violence, with the exception of Quatre, whom you will meet later on. He only uses violence when he absolutely has to," Noin said. "Now, I am here to help you find something to where for the little feast we'll be holding in your honor." Noin opened a little wardrobe in the corner off the room.  
  
"No, please, I don't want to go," Lina said. Noin looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Why not? It'll be fun," Noin asked. Lina looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, first of all, I didn't exactly choose to come here, and second, I don't feel very comfortable here," she said nervously. Noin laughed.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll get used to it here," she assured. She picked out a light blue dress with spagetti straps. "How bout these?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Noin was dressed and ready for the feast, so she walked Lina to the dining room. Lina stared in awe at the big room. "It's beautiful," she said softly. Noin chuckled. Lina then saw all the staring faces and felt self conscious about her dress. It was a bit revealing. She pulled her shawl closer to her shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be sitting right next to me," Noin said. Lina felt a bit more comfortable. Noin showed her her seat and sat down. To her other side, a man with long blonde hair sat and smiled at Noin.  
  
"Lina, this is my husband, Zechs," Noin introduced. Lina bowed her head in respect. Zechs laughed.  
  
"No need for that. You are our honored guest here," he said. He looked up to his other guests. "Now, we'll have some music and drinks." The guests cheered and music filled the air, along with talking and laughter. Five boys walked in and sat down at Lina's table.  
  
She recognized them from the night before. Noin looked up and smiled in greeting. "Lina, you might remember them from last night. Trowa was in your room earlier today, and that's Duo. He's Heero, and that's Wufei. And there's Quatre, the one I told you about." The gave her their greetings and conversed with other vampires, who congratulated them for their catch.  
  
Lina caught Duo eyeing her up and down and blushed. Duo saw this and grinned, licking his lips. Trowa was next to him, elbowed him. Duo glared at his friend. "Don't need to scare the guest away, Duo. We need her," Trowa said. Duo mumbled something she couldn't hear.  
  
Lina stood up. "Um, excuse Miss Noin, but may I please go outside for some air?" she asked.  
  
"I suppose, but please don't try and run away," Noin said, her eyes pleading. Lina nodded.  
  
"I-I promise I won't," she said. She walked quickly into the garden that was outside. She sat on the cool grass and looked up at the moon. It shone brightly, even when it was not full. Lina was glad to be outside with the cool air flowing through her hair. Lina took off her heels that Noin persuaded her to wear for the feast.  
  
The grass felt wonderful under her feet. Lina sat back against a tree and sighed. How could I have let this happen? she thought to herself. Would you mind if I join you? a voice asked her. Lina's eyes quickly opened and she saw Trowa in the shadows.  
  
Do I really have much of a choice here?  
  
If you want it to be so Lina thought for a moment.  
  
I suppose. I have a few questions that maybe you can answer  
  
Trowa strolled over to where she sat and sat down. He turned to her. "So, what are these questions you have for me?" he asked.  
  
"I want to know how you became a vampire," Lina said. Trowa looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Why would you want to hear about me?" Lina cocked her head to the side.  
  
"I'm just curious. Plus it'll help pass the time so I don't have to go hback in there." Trowa hesitated before nodded.  
  
"Alright, but no one knows about my past except for my comrades and the master and mistress of this castle. So I'll be talking to you by though, alright?" Lina nodded.  
  
Okay. Well, I wasn't born a vampire like you. I was bitten one night by a vampire, and was turned. I never knew my parents, but my sister did. She was the one who told me about them, but before I was turned.  
  
What happened to her?  
  
She went to join the witches.  
  
Oh, I'm sorry.  
  
It's okay. Do you have any further questions for me? Lina looked up to the moon and thought a bit, unaware that Trowa was staring at her.  
  
Well actually no. My minds blank.  
  
Well, then would you mind if I asked you some questions?  
  
I guess.  
  
Alright. How long have you been orphaned? Lina face twisted into a slightly pained look.  
  
For almost thirteen years. Trowa looked at her in shock.  
  
You lived through all those years? Lina nodded. You must be very strong and powerful. Lina shrugged. (A/N: he's shocked cause she was growing into a teenager then, cuz vampires can age if they wish to do so, but it'll take as long as it does for a human to grow)  
  
Do you remember your parents?  
  
No. I was too young. All I remember was a woman murmuring something and pushing me into a lake. As I grew, I discovered that she had chanted a spell that allowed me to stay underwater. She had saved me when they came to kill her. Lina's eyes watered at the memory.  
  
I'm sorry I brought it up. Lina shook her head and looked at him.  
  
No, it's okay. I guess it'll help me get over it sooner, but I just can't help feeling empty and alone inside. Trowa saw her eyes glaze over with tears.  
  
Well, maybe this question will help you forget those memories for the moment. Lina looked at him with questioning eyes. Will you dance with me? Lina blinked in shock, then nodded with a blush. Trowa smiled and got up. He held out a hand to help her up. She accepted and stood up. She quickly put on her heels and walked with Trowa back into the castle.  
  
They both stepped onto the dance floor with some other people and began to dance. Trowa held her close and Lina gently leaned against him. She felt safe and comfortable against him. Lina closed her eyes and fell into the music. She felt nothing but Trowa and the flow of music. Then, they stopped.  
  
Lina opened her eyes in alarm. She found Trowa looking down at her with a grin. He saw her questioning eyes and chuckled. "You still wish to dance?" When Lina didn't answer, he sopke again," We've been dancing to five songs and for about and hour an a half." Lina flushed in embarrassment.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize how long it's been," she said sheepishly.  
  
"It's alright. You dance very beautifully," he commented.  
  
"Thanks." She then realized how close she and Trowa were, since they weren't dancing any more. She backed away. "Um, I think I'll go now. I feel a lil tired." Lina ran off before he could say anything.  
  
That night, Lina received teasing from Noin. "We were just dancing. I was only doing so to be polite," she protested. Noin laughed.  
  
Lina avoided Trowa for two days (or nights). She would often escape to the garden and rest under the tree in front of the small lake. Flowers surrounded her and she felt at peace. She suddenly found herself thinking of Trowa. She shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts.  
  
Why am I even thinking about him? She sighed and fell into a light doze. She slept for about an hour before waking up at another presence. Lina quickly sat up and looked around her. Her eyes narrowed as she found Trowa.  
  
You look very peaceful when asleep. Lina just glared and stood to leave. Trowa caught her as she brushed by him. Why have you been avoiding me? Do I scare you? Lina shook off his hand and stepped away from him.  
  
No, you do not scare me. I just don't want you near me. Lina stalked off to her room and sat on her bed. She'd been so moody lately. I hate being locked up in here. I can't do anything fun anymore. Usually, she'd be training with Wufei, but he was busy and had no time for her. So she was getting more and more bored by the moment.  
  
Lina sat back against the wall among her pillows and brought her knees to her chest. She rested her head on her knees and thought about her parents. She had so few memories of them, and those that she did have were getting fainter and fainter each passing day. Lina took in a shaky breath.  
  
Is there something wrong? Lina sharply lifted her head to see Trowa sitting on her chair. He gave her a small smile. You can't keep me out. I have many ways of getting in.  
  
"Get out," she hissed. Trowa got up and slowly walked over to where she sat. He sat down right next to her.  
  
Answer my question. Is there something wrong?  
  
"It's none of your business, so go away," Lina growled. She felt something probing her head and her walls went up right away. I said go away! She once again felt gentle probing.  
  
Let me help you.  
  
I don't need your help! But the probing did not go away. Lina felt exhausted so she let him in. Don't go in any farther or I'll blast you. She felt Trowa enter her mind and closed her eyes. Trowa was very gentle, and soon, the probing stopped and Lina felt Trowa leave.  
  
You were thinking of your parents again. Lina opened her eyes and nodded.  
  
My memories are getting fainter and fainter. I can hardly remember anything about them anymore. Tears of slight anger and sorrow sprang into her eyes. She felt Trowa's arms circle her in an embrace.  
  
It's okay. His lips gently touched hers and Lina instantly felt a sense of safety. Trowa's lips pulled back and went to her hair. She could hear him murmuring comforting words and rested her head on his chest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lina woke up the next night and found herself tucked into bed. Trowa must've put me into bed, she thought. She thought about the safeness she felt around him and the kiss he had given her. It was warm and gentle, filled with love that felt like pure adreline.  
  
Lina jumped out of bed and went outside to look for Trowa. She wanted to thank him for the night before. She found him talking to Duo in the courtyard. "So, you got hots for the halfbreed, don't ya," Duo said. He was grinning widely. "It's about time you found someone, and good and pretty one at that."  
  
"It's nothing Duo," Trowa said warningly. Duo ignored the warning and pressed on.  
  
"And you just happened to pick out the one who will give our race victory. This is good. She'll be stuck with you and we don't have to worry about her running off anymore," Duo teased.  
  
"Lay off it Duo," Trowa said. "Like you said, she's nothing more than a weapon that'll help us win this war." He turned and walked away. Lina stood behind the wall in shock.  
  
I knew I shouldn't have stayed here, she thought angrily. Forget the thanks, I'm outta here for good. I'll join the witches and kill him. Lina stalked towards the garden. She sat there for a little while before heading to her room. She got her clothes she'd always had on before she came here and dressed quickly. She had to get out now.  
  
Lina stayed in the shadows and headed to the wall. There weren't many guards anymore, since they thought she would stay here with trowa. Fat chance of that, Lina thought. That bastard can kiss my ass and go to hell for all I care. She quickly shifted into an owl and flew into the sky as the darkness of the night swallowed her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The castle was in an uproar. Lina was missing and presumed to have run away. Trowa cursed as he got ready to leave and search for her. She must've heard my conversation with Duo earlier, Trowa thought angrily. If only she knew how I really felt.  
  
Betrayed and now leaving for the vampire's enemies, Lina's gone again. But this time, she's chosen a side to fight with, and, a side to fight against. 


	3. Battle

Half Breed  
  
DISCLAIMERS: i don't own gundam! never have, never will, unless maybe i become a billionaire!  
  
The crones sensed something approaching. They immediately sensed vampire, and yet, they sensed witch. "It's the half breed!" one of them exclaimed. "Let her in!" The young witch who waited outside for the crones in case they needed anything ran off to tell the other witches the crone's order.  
  
The gates opened as Lina stepped in. She was met with a big crowd of witches. They watched her in interest, but parted to make way for the crones to come through and greet her. "Greetings, half breed." Lina bowed in respect for them. The leader of the crones stepped forward.  
  
"What is your name child?" she asked.  
  
"My name is Lina," Lina said. "I don not know my last name, but all I have is my first, for it is what my mother's last words to me were." The crone nodded and motioned for her to follow.  
  
"Come with me. We will take you to the Queen," she said. Lina nodded and followed the crone. She walked pretty fast for such an old woman, Lina thought. They walked into a building with large corridors. They soon came upon a large doorway with guards waiting. They bowed to the crone and opened the doors.  
  
Light poured through the doors as it opened. Inside were beautifully furnished furniture and a throne, where a woman sat. She didn't look like a queen. She looked like an ordinary everyday person. Probably a wannabe, Lina thought to herself. Great, just my luck. The woman stood up.  
  
"Welcome half breed. Is there a purpose you have for coming here?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. I have decided to join the witches in this war. I have also come here to seek someone," Lina said. The woman nodded. "But before I say anything else, may I ask on how I should address you?" The woman laughed.  
  
"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Relena Peacecraft," she said. "It is an honor to finally meet the famous Lina." Lina nodded. "Now, we have a room for you. Would you like to go now and freshen up?"  
  
"Sure. Thanks." Relena clapped her hands and servants came at the call.  
  
"By the way, a servant will meet you in your quarters in a while. I have some people you will be meeting. They will be working with you," Relena called after Lina and the servant. She arrived at her room and went to take a quick bath. She dressed into the clothes that were provided for her, and fortunately, it was comfortable, unlike those clothes that nobles loved to wear.  
  
As Relena had told her earlier, a servant came in and escorted her to the throne room, where Relena and five women were waiting. They were sitting down at a table with food and drinks. Lina sat down next to Relena.  
  
"Girls, this is Lina," Relena introduced. They said their greetings and Relena continued with the introductions. "This is Meiran, that's Hilde, that's Catherine, that's Kisha, and that's Lakita." They greeted one another and settled down to buisness.  
  
"So Relena, what do you plan to do?" Lakita asked seriously. She looked as if she was always serious, which reminded her of someone.  
  
"Well, I plan to attack the vampire empire of course," Relena said in a matter of factly way. She sounds like a snob, Lina thought to herself. "We can't lose, now that Lina's here to help us."  
  
"Relena, think this over. You can't just attack without thinking and planning first," Catherine argued.  
  
"Oh, please Catherine. I already have it all planned out," Relena said. "Besides, you just want some time to help your brother." Catherine got a hurt and angry look.  
  
"At least I can still feel love for my family, unlike someone else," she snarled. Lina felt a great respect for Catherine. And at the same time, she felt a sense of familiar feeling from her. She also felt a bit of hate.  
  
"Besides," Catherine continued," I still haven't frogiven him for what he did. I don't think I'll ever be able to. I still hate him with all my being for that." Lina looked at her in interest.  
  
"What happened?" Lina asked. Catherine turned around to face her.  
  
"He was turned into a vampire and nearly killed me. Then, he tried to use me as a lure to get others so he could feed," Catherine said with a hard face.  
  
"Alright, you've told her your story, now can we please stay with the topic?" Relena asked impatiently. Lina felt a growing hate for Relena build inside her. Lina stood up.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it's a little late, and I'm still pretty tired from the trip. May I be excused?" Lina asked. Relena's left eye seemed to twitch with annoyance, but forced a smile. She was probably not used to this.  
  
"Of course. I suppose we can all continue this later," Relena said. They all stood up and left, Catherine walking with Lina.  
  
"Um, Catherine. May I ask you a question?" Lina asked when they reached her room.  
  
"Sure," Catherine replied. Lina took a deep breath.  
  
"Well, was your brother by any chance called Trowa?" Catherine's face hardened at the name.  
  
"Yes," she said curtly. "You met him?"  
  
"Yes, he and his friends seemed to have cornered me and that was how I was caught," Lina said ruefully. Catherine nodded. "He was also the reason why I left. Well, the biggest reason." Catherine looked at her with curiousity.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Lina said as she opened the door to her room. Catherine nodded and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Catherine and Lina took a walk outside the castle walls. They didn't want to be interrupted by anyone as they spoke to each other. "If any vamps come, we'll be ready for them," Catherine assured. She took out several knives made of silver and a sword made of silver for Lina. "You know how to use it?"  
  
"Yeah," Lina responded.  
  
"Good." They left and walked along the forest and telling each other about their lives. Catherine was very surprise at how long Lina had survived on her own and Lina was interested in Catherine's life and family. Their conversation was interrupted when Lina stopped and told Catherine to get her weapons ready. She felt a familiar aura coming towards them.  
  
Then came Trowa and the others. They didn't look so happy. "Why did you leave?" Duo demanded.  
  
"I do not wish to be nothing more than a weapon," Lina said evenly. "Do you think I'm stupid? Do you think I can't see what's going on? Ha!"  
  
"We know you're perfectly capable of thinking," Trowa said. Lina turned to face him, eyes full of hate and anger.  
  
"You should know better than to talk to me you fucking bastard," Lina growled, eyes ablazed. Trowa winced inwardly and turned to face his sister.  
  
"I suggest you leave before you get hurt," Catherine said dangerously. Wufei and Duo laughed.  
  
"Do you think I'm going to leave just because an onna tells me to?" Wufei snorted.  
  
"I suggest you should," Lina said. Before anyone could react, Lina had her sword out and had lunged at Wufei. He barely dodged it, but he did end up with a wound on his arm. He cursed as it healed.  
  
Heero had a sword out as Wufei fell. He attacked Lina and they battled fiercely. Sparks flew as their swords met. They were both very skilled and did not falter.  
  
Catherine, had thrown her knives at an unsuspecting Duo. He was hit in the stomache and arm. Trowa tried to help his friend, but ended up with a knife in his shoulder. Catherine was soon out of knives, so she called her power and blasted them with her it.  
  
Lina and Heero's sword battle had intensified. Their swords met once again, but both refused to let their swords swerve to the side. Their swords stayed locked against the other. Lina then kicked Heero in the stomache and he flew back.  
  
Wufei had recovered and had his katana out. He lunged at Lina and and swung at her in anger. Lina was getting tired from her battle with Heero, but kept attacking Wufei with all the strength she had. Their swords clashed and Lina pushed him to the side. She quickly glanced at her friend.  
  
Catherine had wounded Trowa and Duo, but their wounds had healed. Quatre had been unable to watch his friends get hurt, so he joined in the battle. Catherine was getting tired, and anyone could see that.  
  
Wufei lunged at Lina again, but Lina was ready. She slashed at him and her power ran through her sword and hit him. He flew back into a tree as Heero lunged at her. Wufei got up and both he and Heero attacked Lina. Lina quickly gathered her power and thrust it at them. They put up shields, but Lina's power was stronger. Her power broke through their sheilds and they flew backwards into the ground, throwing up dust as they did so.  
  
Lina ran to help her friend. She slashed at Duo, who dodged to the side. Lina stood in front of Catherine, who had fallen on her knees. Both girls struggled to catch their breaths as Heero and Wufei joined the rest of the group. Lina knew she wouldn't last much longer. Lina quickly put a shield over Catherine and summoned her power and chanted a spell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Power of darkness  
  
Come to my aide  
  
I am in need  
  
Allow thy darkness  
  
To cloak this world  
  
Let thy night of pain reign  
  
Come and defeat my enemies  
  
Together  
  
We shall rid of them  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The boys could feel her power grow and put up their shield, all their power going into it. Trowa looked at Lina with worried eyes. He did not want her to be hurt in any way.  
  
Lina shone brightly, radiating with power. Her eyes closed as she chanted, now opened as her power unleashed. The boys could feel her power breaking through their shields and quickly added more power. There was a blinding light that flashed quickly and was gone. Darkness hung in the air and the boys could feel it trying to get passed their shields.  
  
Lina quickly picked up her friend and quickly ran towards the castle. Her spell would wear out soon, for most of her of it had already been used. She reached the gates and they opened as the witches quickly took them in to heal.  
  
Meanwhile, the spell Lina had cast had broken through and the boys flew back as the force slammed into them. Heero was barely concious as he sent a message to the castle for help. Then, he fell unconcious like the others.  
  
  
  
  
  
There we go. I know I suck at the chants, but I couldn't think of anything. 


	4. Death

Half Breed  
  
DISCLAIMERS: i don't own gundam! never have, never will, unless maybe i become a billionaire!  
  
Lina groaned and blinked. Her eyes were heavy with exhaustion and sleepiness. She could hear sounds of moevment and concerned quiet whispers around herself. She remembered what had happened earlier and tried to get up. "Catherine?" she croaked. Her throat felt like sandpaper.  
  
Someone had heard her and brought a cup with water. They poured it onto her lips as the sweet fresh water washed down her throat. Lina sighed with slight content, but at the same time, her whole body felt sore. A face suddenly appeared in front of her face.  
  
"Lina!" It was Catherine. "You're alright! Oh, I'm so glad." Her eyes were filled with worry and concern as she tried to smile.  
  
"I'm fine," Lina said. "What's going on?"  
  
"You blacked out after you brought me back to the castle," Catherine said. "I was so worried. You've been sleeping for four days."  
  
"And how long were you out?" Lina asked.  
  
"Just two days." Lina nodded. Her eyelids felt a lot heavier than before.  
  
"Why am I so sleepy?" she mumbled.  
  
"You used a lot of power back there. And you were battling them so of course you'd be tired. Go to sleep," Catherine said. "The water had herbs that'll help you heal faster." Lina nodded and fell asleep once more.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, back at the castle of the vampires...  
  
"How did the strongest group of vampires in the whole empire get beaten by two girls!" Zechs exploded.  
  
"Zechs, one of those girls was the half breed Lina. Of course she could beat them. She has the power to destroy either empire that she opposes," Noin said. Zechs sighed and rubbed his temple.  
  
"Yes, I know, but I just can't help but be disppointed in the group. They are the best in the empire and have never failed a mission," Zechs said. "In addition to that, we lost Lina to the witches. Do you know why she went there? She seemed perfectly happy here."  
  
"I do not know," Noin lied. Trowa had told her what happened.  
  
During this, Trowa sat on the roof of the castle. He gazed at the setting sun, sadness in his eyes. Quatre had noticed his friend was not in his room and went to the roof. "Are you alright Trowa?" Trowa turned to face his friend.  
  
"I don't know," he sighed.  
  
"You love her, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, and it's because of that, that made Lina leave."  
  
"How can that be so?"  
  
"I was foolish and tried to hide our love by lying to Duo. I told him that she was nothing more than a tool and she overheard. It's all my fault and now she hates me."  
  
"Why don't you try and explain it to her?"  
  
"Does it look like she'll give me a chance?" Silence enveloped the two. Quatre finally stood up.  
  
"I guess I'll leave you to your thoughts. I know how much you value your privacy," he said. Trowa nodded and Quatre left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lina awoke and found herself in her room. She sat up and found herself in a nightgown. She looked at it in disgust. Dresses, she shuddered. She hated dresses and it reminded her of *him*. Lina quickly changed into jeans and a blue top. She put on her shoes and stepped outside.  
  
Lina walked in the hall and arrived in the kitchen. Thee, she found Hilde and Catherine. "Hi! I see your up and well," Hilde greeted.  
  
"How do you feel?" Catherine asked.  
  
"I feel fine. Just a lil hungry." Hilde and Catherine laughed. Hilde went and got some food for Lina as she sat down.  
  
"So, what are you planning to do today?" Catherine asked.  
  
"I dunno. I suppose we could ask princess," Lina said. There was an edge of annoyance in her voice and Catherine laughed. Hilde sat down with the food and Lina ate. When she finished, she, Hilde, and Catherine walked to the throne room, and found the others there.  
  
"There you are!" Relena exclaimed. "How are you feeling Lina?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Good. Now, shall we proceed with the plan?" They nodded and sat down.  
  
"Now, I want you five to find those vampire assasin group and destrot them. With Lina with you, you'll have no problem with that. If they die, it will be a big blow to the vampire empire," Relena said. "Then, while they mourn for their lost ones, we will attack and win."  
  
"How long have you planned this?" Lina asked.  
  
"For a very long time now. I have been planning this for so long, that there can't be any faults." Lina snorted, but Relena did not notice. She was off into her own dream land.  
  
"Well, we better be off to accomplish this mission before she wakes from her day dream and yells at us for not starting right away," Lakita said. The others agreed and they set out with weapons and walked into the woods.  
  
"Do you think they'll come?" Kisha asked.  
  
"I don't know. They were wounded by Lina and Catherine, but I am sure that they have already recovered. Vampires heal very quick," Meiran said, stating the fact they all already knew.  
  
"Well, why don't we just attract them here and then get them?" Hilde said.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Lakita asked.  
  
"Maybe a light spell or a something that will be powerful enough to be alerted by their senses." Lakita nodded.  
  
"We should try the light spell first. We can't waste power if we are to attack them and destroy them." The others nodded and formed a circle.  
  
They easily summoned a light spell that would be seen from the vampire castle. Trowa, as you know, was on the roof when he saw this. It was dark and the loght was very bright. He left the roof quickly and warned the others. They nodded and quickly left to where Trowa had seen the light.  
  
"It could be a trap," Heero warned. The others took caution and walked into the woods. They walked for a bit, then came upon three female bodies. They saw Lina, Catherine and another woman they had never seen before. They didn't know it was Hilde.  
  
Using their senses, they felt that the three girls had used their powers to attack an enemy. Their faces were sweaty and dirty. There were ashes all around them. Probably the enemy. "We better take them back to the castle," Duo said. They circled the bodies.  
  
Then, they noticed Lina stirring. Her breathing was shallow and she gave out a small yelp of pain and gritted her teeth. Trowa went to her side. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
Lina opened her eyes. There was no emotion in them. "You." Trowa was taken by surprise at her words and she attacked with a small knife made of silver. Catherine and Hilde had already jumped up from their fake sleep and attacked the boys. Lakita, Kisha, and Meiran jumped from the trees and also attacked them.  
  
"It's a trap!" Duo yelled.  
  
"That's obvious," Lina retorted. She brought out her sword and slashed at Trowa and any of the guys who was near her. Catherine fought alongside with Lakita and Meiran, or whoever needed help. Lina's arm was still a bit sore and stiff, so she had a lil trouble fighting. Trowa saw this and took advantage of it.  
  
He pinned her against a tree. Lina hissed and tried to bite him. He avoided her teeth. Lina then shifted into a white wolf and lunged at Trowa. Trowa dodged and sent a blast of power at her. Lina was hit in the shoulder, but ignored the pain. She lunged at Trowa once more and he threw himself onto the ground to dodge it.  
  
Lina had lept abpve Trowa who was on the ground, so she used this momentum to slam into Heero. She had him pinned, but was thrown into a tree by Wufei's power. She snarled, showing razor sharp teeth. Lina's eyes narrowed as she sent a wave of power at Wufei. He hit the ground as Duo jumped her. They wrestled, but Lina was thrown out of her wolf form.  
  
Duo pinned her, but she kicked him off of herself and lept up. All around, she could see chaos. Trees were uprooted and some bushes were set aflamed by their power. They would have to end this soon if they didn't want to woods to be burned down. As Lina was up in the air, Trowa lept up and tackled her to the ground.  
  
Lina hit the ground with a powerful force. She could hear a crack from her left shoulder and felt it healing almost instantly. She was dazed from the fall, but she threw Trowa off to the side and got up shakily. Meiran ran over to her and helped her up. Lina gasped for breath and leaned on Meiran. She could see the others getting tired, while the boys were still pretty energetic.  
  
The other girls quickly ran to where Meiran and Lina were. They were out of breath and exhaustion would soon claim them. The only one showing no signs of tirnedness was Lakita, although her intake of breath was faster than usual. "We can't last much longer," Hilde panted.  
  
"We'll have to destroy them now," Catherine said. They nodded and stood in a line, hand holding the others. Their power rose as well as a shield around them It was a dangerous spell for both the caster and the victim. If anyone from outside the spell grabbed their hand, there would be an explosion of power that might kill the caster and injure the victim.  
  
Lina could feel the boys breaking against the shiel. They seemed to be taking the risk of injury and losing her. I can't let the others get hurt, Lina thought furiously. The shield crumbled and the boys grabbed onto the hands of Hilde and Meiran, who were standing at the ends of the line. They could feel the power rising rapidly enough for the explosion, but after a while, nothing happened.  
  
Then, Lina fell to the ground in burning pain. She yelled out in pain as she lay on the ground writhing in the excruciating pain. The girls knelt beside her, knowing that Lina had directed the power to herself so that no one else would be injured or killed.  
  
"Lina!" Catherine cried. Tears sprung to her eyes as she saw her friend thrash about. She turned to face the boys, whose faces were white with shock. "See what you've done!" she screamed. Trowa stepped forward, as if in a trance, staring at Lina. Catherine's eyes narrowed as he came closer. Then, she was filled with such anger, that she lept up from the ground and slapped her brother across the face.  
  
The sound of the slapped echoed through the woods above Lina's cries of pain. Trowa turned his head to face his sister, eyes filled with shock and realization. "Look what you fucking bastards did to her!" Catherine's voice trembled with anger. Meiran lept up to stand next to her friend, tears in her eyes as well.  
  
Kisha sat next to Lina, trying different healing spells to stop the pain. Lakita had her hand on Kisha, letting her power flow through Kisha to help with the healing. Duo and Quatre stepped forward, feeling guilty and wanting to help, but the glares of Catherine, Meiran, and Hilde stopped them in their tracks.  
  
Lina's cries and thrashing soon subsided and Kisha and Lakita slumped onto the ground, leaning against the other. Kisha seemed to fall asleep, but Lakita stayed awake and alert. An eerie silence hung around the group of teenagers and a cool breeze blew at them. Finally, Lakita's voice broke through the silence. "Let's take Lina back to the castle. She needs more medical attention." The girls except Kisha and lina nodded and moved to help their friends.  
  
Lina suddenly stirred. "I don't want to fight anymore," her voice came out in a strained whisper, but it was heard by all who stood there.  
  
"Lina..." Hilde said worriedly.  
  
"I don't want to fight anymore," Lina repeated. "There's too much pain. I don't want the people I love to get hurt anymore. I don't want to be in this stupid war anymore. It hurts too much." The others waited as Lina quickly got her breath. "Leave me here. If I die, maybe it'll help stop this war." There were gasps.  
  
"Lina! Don't you dare think of dying!" Catherine exclaimed. Lina gave her a rueful smile.  
  
"I'd do anything to stop the pain of war, even if it meant to end my life," Lina said. The boys looked at her with growing respect. "I didn't realize until now how valuable life was. Now that I know, I don't want to take part in this war anymore. I don't want innocent people to die." She let out a shuddering sigh before going limp. She wasn't breathing.  
  
  
  
Yayz! I made a cliffy! *sweatdrop* Okay, okay. I'm still new to the cliffy's so iono if it iz a cliffy. Heh. 


	5. Awakening

Half Breed  
  
DISCLAIMERS: i don't own gundam! never have, never will, unless maybe i become a billionaire!  
  
  
  
"Lina! Lina!" Catherine cried desperately. She shook her friend, but Lina did not respond. Tears fell on her cheeks, but Catherine didn't care. One of her friends was hurt and there wasn't much she could do about it.  
  
Trowa stepped forward and knelt beside the two. He rested his hand on Lina's forhead and closed his eyes. He opened them after a few seconds. "She's still alive," he said.  
  
(A/N: Muahahahaha! Vampires don't need to breathe and Lina is part vampire, so she doesn't need to breathe to live!)  
  
"She's just unconcious, but is severely injured. We need to take her somewhere other than the witch's castle or the vampire's castle. I know that Lina wouldn't like it when she wakes up."  
  
"So where will we go?" Meiran demanded.  
  
"We can tak her to where she used to live. Duo and I followed her and saw her going into a building. She was apparently living there for quite a while," Trowa said. The others nodded and Trowa gently carried Lina in his arms. The others followed behind, but Duo and Heero shifted into bird forms to see if there was anyone else there.  
  
The building wasn't very far away. They got there quickly with Trowa carrying Lina, and Quatre carrying Kisha. Lakita walked on her own, not wanting to show weakness in front of the others.  
  
They reached the building as Heero and Duo flew down and shifted back into human form. "The area's clear," Heero said. Trowa nodded and they went insie the building. There was a bed in the corner, so Trowa laid Lina there to rest. There were mats in the closet nearby, so Duo got out two for Kisha and Lakita to rest on.  
  
Kisha was still unconcious, but Lakita sat there on the mat with a hard face set on. "You know, she reminds me of Heero," he said. He recieved death glares from both Lakita and Heero that made him back away.  
  
"Quit fooling around," Hilde snapped. "We need to help Lina."  
  
"We need to form a healing circle," Lakita stated.  
  
"You aren't gonna take part in this," Catherine said.  
  
"What makes you think I'm not?"  
  
"Cuz you're tired from helping with healing Lina earlier. If you try, we'll have to bind you."  
  
"Has that ever worked before?"  
  
"There's a first for everything." Lakita growled at Catherine, but gave in.  
  
"Fine." Catherine nodded and Hilde came to stand next to her. They held hands to start the circle within the center as the boys came to their sides to complete the circle. Together, their power rose and went to meet within the center, where Lina lay in bed.  
  
Their power encased Lina in a bright light and soon faded as it seeped into Lina. The circle broke as they fell to their knees in exhaustion. "Well, I guess we can get the mats out and get some rest," Quatre said tiredly. The others nodded in agreement and they dragged out the mats and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kisha was the first to awaken. Her eyes fluttered open and looked outside through a battered window. It was dark and the moon was out as well as the stars. I slept that long? she thought. Oh well.  
  
She looked around her and saw her friends and the vampires sleeping on mats. She found Lina sleeping on the only bed in the building. Kisha sighed. Might as well go to sleep if the others aren't going to wake up yet. She laid back down on the mat and closed her eyes, but sleep did not come.  
  
Kisha then heard a faint rustle and opened her eyes into narrowed slits. She could make out a tall figure that seemed to be Trowa, walking towards the bed. She watched as he brushed away the other girls hair and stroke her forehead. Kisha sighed inwardly at the romance. She felt giddy inside.  
  
Finally, Trowa sat on the mat. It was only a few minutes later when the others woke up. Kisha decided to 'wake up' as well. "Oh man. I'm hungry," Duo said aloud.  
  
"We haven't eaten in two days," Quatre said. "We better find something before our blood lust takes over." He getured to the girls. The guys nodded and stepped outside, Duo's eyes lingering on the slender throats.  
  
"I didn't like the way he looked at us," Hilde said. The others agreed. They went to check up on Lina.  
  
"She feels stable," Lakita reported. She had recovered her power and strength fairly quick.  
  
"She'll wake up in a lil while," Catherine added.  
  
"So what are *we* gonna eat?" Hilde asked. They looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Maybe one of us can go find a market or fast food place and buy something," Meiran suggested. They agreed that Hilde and Meiran would go and buy the food while the others stayed to watch over Lina.  
  
They waited a bit before Trowa walked back into the building. The girls noticed some blood at the corner of his lips. He took note of their stares and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Did she wake up yet?" he asked. The girls shook their heads. Trowa sighed and sat down next to the bed.  
  
Hilde and Meiran walked in after a while with bags of food. They set the bags in front of the other girls and they started to eat what the two girls had bought. They chatted a bit, but it was an awkward moment.  
  
A faint rustle was heard through the quiet of the room. Trowa was up right away. Lina stirred and groaned. She trembled and curled into a ball. "Lina?" Trowa said softly. He placed a hand on her shoulders before pulling it away. Lina whipped around and her eyes opened. She stared at him with unblinking eyes. They did not recognize Trowa, but a flash of recognition went through and she blinked.  
  
Lina sat up. "Where am I?" she croaked. The girls circled her.  
  
"You're in the building where you used to live," Trowa said. Lina looked around and nodded.  
  
"How long have I been out this time?"  
  
"One day." Lina nodded and looked out a battered window.  
  
"Are you okay?" Catherine asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine," Lina said taking her eyes from the window. The other boys came in.  
  
"So you're awake," Duo said.  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"She's got her old bad ass self back!" he said happily. Lina flipped him off threw off the covers. She attempted to stand up and walk, but ended up falling. Trowa caught her before she reached the ground.  
  
"Be careful," Hilde warned. Lina nodded as Trowa helped her up. She pushed him away and attempted to walk again. This time she succeeded. The girls sighed in relief.  
  
"So now that you're well, what are we gonna do?" Lakita asked.  
  
"I dunno," Lina sighed. "I need some time alone to think. I'll be careful so don't worry." She shifted into a falcon and flew out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
Not much happening here. I'm having a bad case of writer's block, but I'll get some ideas soon! 


	6. Forgiven

Half Breed  
  
Disclaimers apply here.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lina sat upon a branch and watched the sun set behind the mountains. A cool breeze wove through her hair as she was lost in thought. A squirrel bounded up to her and broke through her thoughts. Lina looked at it and smiled. She gently picked it up so as not to scare it off.  
  
She held it to her chest and gently stroked its head. The squirrel gently nibbled her fingers, but Lina didn't notice. She was lost in thoughts once more. The squirrel sat up in alert as it sensed a presence nearby. It scurried off as a shadow loomed over Lina. Lina did not look up, knowing who it was already.  
  
"What do you want?" Lina asked quietly.  
  
"I want to talk to you," Trowa said equally quiet. Lina did not say anything, but continued to look at the setting sun. Trowa sat down next to her and too, looked at the setting sun. They sat there in silence before Lina spoke, breaking the silence.  
  
"What do you want?" Repeating her earlier question. Trowa turned to face her. He caught the gasp that almost escaped his lips.  
  
Lina looked beautiful in the last light of the sun. It made her features more noticeable and made her skin glow. Her blue eyes seem to reflect the light of the setting sun which brought out its full color. Looking at her was breath taking.  
  
Lina turned to look at him when he didn't speak. Trowa was struck by the deep blue sad eyes that stared at him. "Well?" Her voice held no emotion, but Trowa heard pain under the emotionless cover. Trowa swallowed the lump in his throat.  
  
"Lina, I... I'm sorry," was all he could get out. Lina's eyes betrayed her feelings and she turned away to look at the stars that were starting to show in the night sky.  
  
"I'm sorry about what I had said before about using you. I never meant it and I don't know why i said it. I was stupid and I didn't know how much I really loved you until you were gone. I probably don't deserve you, but I hope that you can forgive me." Trowa looked at Lina for some sign.  
  
Lina sat there motionless before breaking. Tears streamed down her cheeks and smal sobs escaped her lips. Trowa hesitated before taking Lina into his arms. Lina buriewd her face in his shirt and cried as Trowa held her close, saying comforting words to try and soothe her.  
  
"When you said it, I thought you didn't love me, that all that happened between us didn't matter and was all fake," she said quietly.  
  
"All those things meant the world to me," Trowa whispered into her ear. "I love you Lina."  
  
"I love you too Trowa." (A/N: awwww! sorry, i couldn't help it! it was cute!)  
  
"We better get back, the others will worry," Trowa said.  
  
"Okay," came the muffled voice. Lina sat up and dried her eyes with a sniff. "Lets go back." They both jumped down from the branches and landed gracefully. Trowa wrapped his arm around Lina's waist as they both walked back to the others.  
  
As they approached the run down building, the girls, except Lakita, watched in awe as they saw Trowa and Lina in each others arms. They sighed at the romance displayed and giggled.  
  
Trowa and Lina walked into the building and Lina sat down on the floor. "I'm pooped. Who wants the bed?" she asked. No one said anything.  
  
"No one wants the bed? Why not? I've been sleeping in it too long and you guys had to sleep in the sleeping bags. One of you needs the bed." Everyone looked at each other. There was a snort.  
  
"Well, since no one wants it, I'll take it," Lakita said. Meiran laughed.  
  
"Well, that's Lakita for you. She doesn't care about being polite when she doesn't need to," she said. The others shrugged and slept in the sleeping bags.  
  
"Oh, by the way trowa," Duo said. "Don't you or your girl do anything. I'd like to get my sleep if you please." Duo grinned and had an evil glint in his eyes. Lina flushed.  
  
"Duo! You hentai!" Everyone laughed and went to sleep, Lina in Trowa's arms. The night was peaceful as the moon watched over them. 


	7. Vision

**Half Breed**   
  
  


  
*sigh* It's been such a long time since I've last updated. Gomen for the wait all! School's been keeping me quite busy. Plus I'm a bit lazy... hehe 

Lina Stood in darkness. She could see shadows beginning to move as a scenery appeared around her. The shadows formed shapes and those shapes became figures. She was soon able to make out an army. She did not know how, but she knew they were the vampires and the witches, ready to battle. Then, just as the opposing sides attacked, black smoke surrounding her. Lina gagged as a horrible stench filled the air. Dead bodies lying upon the ground could be seen as the black smoke lifted and faded into nothing. 

She moved though her legs had not stepped forward. Two figures could be seen in the distance. Lina saw that it was Zechs and Relena. They lunged at each other as she approached them. They turned to face each other with magic crackling around them. Both sent their power hurtling towards the other. There was a large explosion of white light and then darkness that followed. 

A female voice spoke in her head. 

"But what happened after the explosion?" 

"But how!?" 

"Who are you?" 

"But-" Too late. She could feel something squeezing her. She fought to breathe but the darkness smothered her. "Tro....wa..." 

  


~*~

Trowa awoke when he felt someone pressing against him. His eyes opened to see Lina pale and shivering as a light sheet of sweat covered her body. Her breath was shallow and her eyes were screwed shut. She trembled and Trowa knew something was wrong. "Tro...wa..." Trowa was up and tryig to wake her up. 

"Lina!" The others awoke around him. Lina was gagging and her breath was being cut short. 

"What's wrong?" Kisha asked urgently. 

"Lina!" He shook her and her eyes opened wide. Air flooded into her lungs so quickly that she felt sharp pain in her chest. She choked and coughed violently. 

"Are you alright?" Trowa asked as her coughing subsided. She looked fearfully into his eyes. 

"It was a nightmare," she said in a shaky voice. 

"I doubt a nightmare could have that strong of an effect on you," Lakita said. Lina said nothing. 

"Prehaps she had a vision or premonition," Meiran suggested. 

"That would probably be it," Hilde said. 

"What did you see?" Duo asked. 

"War. A war between wiches and vampires. Death. There was death everywhere." There was a thunderous silence that followed her words. 

"What do you know about Zechs and Relena?" Lina asked quietly. 

"Well, they're siblings for one thing," Duo said. 

"And they hate each others guts," Catherine put in. 

"Does anyone know why?" They all shook their heads. "I hope you're all ready for the upcoming war, because it starts in a few minutes." They all stared at her in shock. "We have to stop them." 

"Well, then what are we waiting for? We all knew this would happen one day," Lakita said. 

"Alright, let's get going then," Quatre said. They all set out for the plains in which the battle would be held. The battle that would determine the fate of man, witches, and vampires alike. 


End file.
